


13.03.20

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Capitalism, Critique, Current Events, Factory, Fire, Free Verse, Poetry, Polski | Polish, Workplace, fabryka, kapitalizm, krytyka, poezja, pożar, wolny wiersz, wydarzenia, zakład drzewny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Kudos: 1





	13.03.20

Mamo, nie boję się terrorystów  
Boję się ignorowanych awarii  
Papier ścierny pękł  
wysadził moduł  
Zaiskrzyło  
Stanęło w ogniu

Mamo, nie boję się wirusa  
Boję się Dyrektora  
Wdychał ten sam turkusowy dym  
Czuł tę samą strefę gorąca  
po czym stwierdził:  
Pracujemy dalej


End file.
